


What's Eating you, Superman?

by Kangeroo90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I saw a picture and was inspired, M/M, Simon and Mattie get it on, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangeroo90/pseuds/Kangeroo90
Summary: "What's eating you, Superman? Are you mad you're fucking the bad guy? Or is it 'cuz you still want me? Please tell me it's the second..."





	What's Eating you, Superman?

"What's eating you superman? Are you mad because you were fucking the bad guy? Or is it because you still want me?" Matthew purred, stroking one hand over Simon's jaw. 

Simon's big hands gripped at Matthew's sides painfully. "Matthew-" he started, cut off mid breath by the other's hot lips against his. Matthew's wet tongue laving against Simon's own. 

"Please, please tell me it's the second," Matthew begged between toe curling curling kisses.

"Fuck," Simon cursed, rising out of his chair and pressing the other firmly into the table he'd been sitting on. "The things you do to me..." he sighed, kissing under Matthew ear and fisting a hand in his honey coloured hair.

Matthew moaned, arching beautifully under Simon. "Please, fucking please, Simon!"

Simon lifted his head for a moment to stare into Matthew's wanton gaze. "Here?"

"Here, there, I'd let you fuck be anywhere," Matthew rhymed, eyes gazing back, glassed over with lust.

"You're awful," Simon informed him as he flipped him onto his stomach leaning over his back in an almost predatory fashion.

"And you're the one  literally bending me over a table," Matthew shot back, bucking his hips backwards against the other man's. 

Simon chuckled darkly as he reached a hand under Matthew's hips reaching for the zipper on his jeans. "Lift, Mattie," he whispered, nipping at his ear.

"Oh my  god , Simon," Matthew cursed, lifting his hips like the table was on fire.

"This is exactly how I want you," Simon said in his should-probably-be-illegal-because-that's-way-too-fucking-hot-for-people-to-deal-with, husky voice, making quick work of the pants and pushing them to Matthew's knees. "Panting," he whispered, kissing at Matthew's nape. "Flushed," he pulled on Matthew's hair, turning his head to the side. "Your eyes blown wide," he said, pecking Matthew's cheek like he wasn't about to fuck Matthew into the next century, with all his lumber jack scruff and delicious muscles that were just begging to be licked. "I want you like this always," he growled, placing a quick nip at Matthew's jaw before hitting his final destination, Matthew's pink lips.

Matthew would be having the time of his life, if the table wasn't so fucking hard, and if this was going to continue, his muscles were going to curse him and his horny brain for the next, formerly mentioned, century.

"Fuck, Simon," Matthew moaned, pushing the bigger man up.

"Matthew?" He asked, one hang still tangled in Matthew's hair like he was almost scared to let go.

"We can't do this," he explained, standing and pulling up his pants, straightening his shirt.

"W-what?" Simon asked, face hardening.

"No, it's not that. I want this - I want you. Just, I want you, and me, on a bed," Matthew explained, looking back at Simon with a crooked grin. "Wanna go my place?"

" Merde ," Simon cursed, dragging a swift hand through his own hair and and pulling Matthew through the door.

Matthew grinned as Simon escorted him discreetly through the building, a quick (but heated) kiss shared in the elevator. They hailed a taxi and Matthew barely managed out his address before Simon was pulling him onto his lap and tugging his hair and biting up his neck and Matthew tried to be quiet, for the cabby's sake, but he couldn't help the mewls that escaped his lips and how his hips ground sinfully into Simon's.

The cab ground to a stop minuets later and Matthew managed to extract himself from Simon's lap and he was out the door and hopping up the little walk to his building, leaving Simon to pay and hurry after him.

"Why're there so many fucking doors?" Simon demanded, pushing into the lobby and taking Matthew's hand as he led him up the stairs.

Matthew chuckled and let Simon lead him up the stairs.

They fell into his apartment in a mess of limbs and kisses, slamming the door shut behind them and Matthew pulled them into his room, falling onto the bed hard, Simon following him hungrily.

"So, you're not really," Matthew huffed out as Simon licked at his neck and bit at his jaw. "that mad about what I did?"

Simon bite Matthew once more, hard. "I..." he started, looking up into Matthew's eyes, "I know you, and I know there was a reason." He chuckled then, "I didn't even really care about it, it was just my brother pressuring me. So no, I'm not mad."

"Good," Matthew grinned, squirming to the edge of the bed and fishing out a tube of lube from the deb side table. "Now, may you please fuck me."

Simon grins and takes the lube from Matthew, popping the cap.

Matthew can't help but pull Simon's head down for a kiss, he's pressing his body against Simon, erection hard against Simon's stomach and Matthew practically purrs when Simon circles a finger around his hole.

"Everyone thinks you're so innocent, Mattie. Sweet, polite Matthew Williams." Simon hisses. "What would they think if they knew," he bites Matthew's neck, "what a dirty boy you really are."

Matthew was nodding, eyes squeezed shut and panting through his mouth. "I'm your dirty boy, Simon, please..."

"You're not going to cum until I say so," Simon told him, two fingers scissoring his hole while the other hand pinned both of Matthew's above his head.

"Oh mon dieu, sil vous-plaît," he planted.

"Quoi?" Simon teased, fingers stilling. "What do you want? Tell me. Tell me in detail so I can make you see fucking stars."

"Your dick, Simon! I want you to fuck me and to-" he broke off, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Tell me. Don't you want it for real?"

"Yes! Yes yes, I'll tell you. I'm just a little..." he trailed off.

Simon kissed Matthew gently. "Tell me, Mattie, I wanna make you feel so good."

Matthew blushed. "I want you to-" he broke off with a moan when Simon ground his hips against Matthew's, "-put your hands on my neck. Y'know? Hold me.... down," he panted.

Simon smirked and pulled out his fingers. "Oh Matttie, you've really got everyone fooled. I bet you even deserve to be choked and bitten." He lined up his dick and pressed the head in.

Matthew could barely breathe, he dug his nails into Simon's shoulders in ecstasy. "Yes... Siiiimon," he panted.

"You're so gorgeous here," Simon growled, watching Matthew's eyes squeeze shut and lips part, panting. Simon ran a hand through Matthew's hair, pulling him towards his lips for a kiss but not moving his hips any. Just waiting. Just basking in the almost hypnotic feeling of control.

Matthew was aching for Simon to move. His breath was stolen away when Simon's lips pressed against his and he finally couldn't stand it. "S-Simon!" He cried, breaking the kiss.

A deep chuckle.

"Common," he mumbled, pushing his hips, hoping to entice. "F-fuck me already."

"Beg," Simon ordered, watching the other's eyes turn dark, panting harder now. Letting his head fall into the crook of Matthew's neck he spoke into the blonde's ear, feeling his entire body shiver when he said "Beg like the wanton whore you are."

Matthew panted, eyes tight together, fighting to retain just a little bit of his dignity.

Simon smirked and trailed his hand down Matthew's abdomen, feather light then fingernails biting into his skin.

"Nnn," Matthew groaned, resolve crumbling like a sand castle that Simon was kicking down like he knew everydip and valley and had all the time in the world to take it apart completely.

"C'mon, Mattie..." Simon prodded, watching Matthew's face as the younger blonde tossed his head back and forth. "Oh," he sighed and pulled back, hands running lightly over Matthew's dick. "I guess you don't want it..."

"No!" Matthew gasped, sitting up. "No! No! Please!" Matthew kissed Simon hotly. "I want you so bad! Please! Please, don't go! I told you what I wanted! I'm begging! Please!"

Simon smirked into the kiss, pulling Matthew's hands above his hands swif. "You want me, eh?"

"Y-yeah," Matthew moaned as he pushed his hips against Simon's stomach.

"I don't think you really did a good job proving it... so you better tell me again," the bigger man said,pressing Matthew's hands above his head and grinning like some kind of fucking predator that hunted Matthews.

"Simon! Simon, I want you so bad, sometimes-" he broke off with a gasping breath, eyebrows knit together- "I get hard at work and have to run to the bathroom to relieve myself, and- and I imagine it's you. Please. I need you." Matthew begged, eyes closing as he fought to control himself.

It seemed Simon was going to take pity on him , finally. He kissed Matthew hard and thrust, hitting Matthew's prostate dead on, making the other mewl and claw at Simon's back, no doubt leaving red welts in its wake. "Oh my God," Matthew moaned as Simon set a brutally fast pace.

Simon watched Matthew's face as he seemed to go from painfully aroused to  soclosesoclose and Simon couldn't resist kissing Matthew hard, swallowing the smaller man's sweet moans as he relentlessly pounded into him.

"Simon! S-" Matthew cried out, fingers back to digging into Simon's shoulders and Simon closes a hand around Matthew's neck.

Matthew's eyes go wide and he almost looks surprised as he comes.

Simon moans at the feeling of Matthew's fluttering muscles around his cock and fucks Matthew through his orgasm before coming too.

"S-Simon," Matthew says hoarsely as he pulls out and pulls Matthew against his chest.

"Mm?" Simon hummed, running a hand threw Matthew's locks, making the blond nuzzle into Simon's chest for a second before pulling back and with a playful scowl saying: "You're such a dick for making me wait so long."

Simon laughed, kissing Matthew's forehead.

"Let's do it again sometimes."


End file.
